farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Unreleased item
This page includes a list of all known unreleased items. These items have been seen somewhere out of game, for example, as a picture on the FarmVille website. It is not known if or when these items will be released into FarmVille. It should be noted that many previous unreleased items have been released so there is no reason why any of these items cannot appear in the future. For confirmed future releases visit the Official FarmVille Podcasts page (Official podcasts have been discontinued). Note: These Images have been seen in the FarmVille database Crops Alstroemeria Lilly-icon.png|Alstroemeria Lilly Buildings Forbidden Gate-icon.png|Forbidden Gate Weathered Farm House-icon.png|Weathered Farm House Fuel Workshop-icon.png|Fuel Workshop YoVille Shed-icon.png|YoVille Shed Dutch Barn-icon.png|Dutch Barn Wine Country Barn-icon.png|Wine Country Barn Animals Black Spotted Stallion-icon.png|Black Spotted Stallion Brown Spotted Stallion-icon.png|Brown Spotted Stallion Pitbull Puppy-icon.png|Pitbull Puppy Rooster-icon.png|Rooster Llama Wooly-icon.png|Llama Wooly Decorations Adobe Star Pinata-icon.png|Star Pinata Blue Umbrella III-icon.png|Blue Umbrella Bodhi Tree-icon.png|Bodhi Tree Boulder I-icon.png|Boulder I Boulder II-icon.png|Boulder II Bush Topiary II-icon.png|Bush Topiary II Campsite II-icon.png|Campsite II Ceramic Rooster-icon.png|Ceramic Rooster Clematis Tree-icon.png|Clematis Tree Climbing Ivy Wall-icon.png|Climbing Ivy Wall Clock-icon.png|Clock Coffin-icon.png|Coffin Cuckoo Clock-icon.png|Cuckoo Clock Dining Table-icon.png|Dining Table Electric Generator-icon.png|Electric Generator English Fence-icon.png|English Fence English Gate-icon.png|English Gate Feed Bag-icon.png|Feed Bag Flora Fountain-icon.png|Flora Fountain Football Field-icon.png|Football Field Football Helmet Minnesota-icon.png|Football Helmet Minnesota Football Helmet New York-icon.png|Football Helmet New York Garden Sundial II-icon.png|Garden Sundial II Goal_Post_(East)-icon.png|Goal Post (East) Gold Crate-icon.png|Gold Crate Golden Beetle-icon.png|Golden Beetle Golden Bucket-icon.png|Golden Bucket Horse Harvester-icon.png|Horse Harvester India Tall Grass-icon.png|India Tall Grass Locked Cellar-icon.png|Locked Cellar Log Welcome Sign-icon.png|Log Welcome Sign Mine-icon.png|Mine Modern Black Table-icon.png|Modern Black Table Motorcycle-icon.png|Motorcycle Mud Puddle-icon.png|Mud Puddle Oil Derrick-icon.png|Oil Derrick Oil Well-icon.png|Oil Well Pancho Gnome-icon.png|Pancho Gnome Pig Statue-icon.png|Pig Statue Pink Azelea-icon.png|Pink Azelea Project Truck-icon.png|Project Truck Provencal Fence II-icon.png|Provencal Fence II Pumpkin Cannon-icon.png|Pumpkin Cannon Red Checker-icon.png|Red Checker Red Tulip Knoll-icon.png|Red Tulip Knoll Resting Dog Rock-icon.png|Resting Dog Rock Rocking Chair-icon.png|Rocking Chair Romantic Deck-icon.png|Romantic Deck Seagreen Scooter-icon.png|Seagreen Scooter Silver Crate-icon.png|Silver Crate Silver Gnome-icon.png|Silver Gnome Smoking Pumpkin-icon.png|Smoking Pumpkin Snow Pile III-icon.png|Snowpile III Snowball Cannon-icon.png|Snowball Cannon Spooky Bramble-icon.png|Spooky Bramble Steel Grill-icon.png|Steel Grill Swing Set-icon.png|Swing Set Tossin Tomatoes-icon.png|Tossin' Tomatoes Trellis-icon.png|Trellis Tuscany Outdoor Table-icon.png|Outdoor Table Tuscany Red Umbrella-icon.png|Red Umbrella Tuscany Sienna Umbrella-icon.png|Sienna Umbrella Tuscany Umber Umbrella-icon.png|Umber Umbrella Valentine Roses-icon.png|Valentine Roses (Red) Weathered Outhouse-icon.png|Weatherd Outhouse Welcome Sign Fence-icon.png|Welcome Sign Fence Welcome Sign-icon.png|Welcome Sign White Cockatiel-icon.png|White Cockatiel White Flamingo-icon.png|White Flamingo Winter Bucket-icon.png|Winter Bucket Toy Dumbbell-icon.png|Toy Dumbbell Pink Water Bowl-icon.png|Pink Water Bowl Blue Water Bowl-icon.png|Blue Water Bowl Mason Jar-icon.png|Mason Jar Dutch Gnome-icon.png|Dutch Gnome Dutch Girl Gnome-icon.png|Dutch Girl Gnome White Mums-icon.png|White Mums Easter Island Head-icon.png|Easter Island Head Cow Float-icon.png|Cow Float Duck Float-icon.png|Duck Float Horse Float-icon.png|Horse Float Pig Whirlygig-icon.png|Pig Whirlygig Red Umbrella II-icon.png|Red Umbrella II Royal Wedding Cake-icon.png|Royal Wedding Cake Outdoor Dining-icon.png|Outdoor Dining Vehicles Seeders Pink Seeder-icon.png|Pink Seeder Green Seeder-icon.png|Green Seeder Purple Seeder-icon.png|Purple Seeder Blue Seeder-icon.png|Blue Seeder Harvesters Pink Harvester-icon.png|Pink Harvester Yellow Harvester-icon.png|Yellow Harvester Purple Harvester-icon.png|Purple Harvester Green Harvester-icon.png|Green Harvester Tractors Green Tractor-icon.png|Green Tractor Purple Tractor-icon.png|Purple Tractor Blue Tractor-icon.png|Blue Tractor Gold Tractor-icon.png|Gold Tractor Bulldozers Red Bulldozer-icon.png|Red Bulldozer Blue Bulldozer-icon.png|Blue Bulldozer Yellow Bulldozer-icon.png|Yellow Bulldozer Pink Bulldozer-icon.png|Pink Bulldozer Green Bulldozer-icon.png|Green Bulldozer Purple Bulldozer-icon.png|Purple Bulldozer Hot Rod Bulldozer-icon.png|Hot Rod Bulldozer Flying Blimp-icon.png|Blimp Collections Chinese New Year Stamps Snake Stamp-icon.png|Snake Stamp Goat Stamp-icon.png|Goat Stamp Monkey Stamp-icon.png|Monkey Stamp Horse Stamp-icon.png|Horse Stamp Rat Stamp-icon.png|Rat Stamp Ox Stamp-icon.png|Ox Stamp Dragon Stamp-icon.png|Dragon Stamp Dog Stamp-icon.png|Dog Stamp Tiger Stamp-icon.png|Tiger Stamp Rabbit Stamp-icon.png|Rabbit Stamp Pig Stamp-icon.png|Pig Stamp Chicken Stamp-icon.png|Chicken Stamp Costumes Fantasy Costume-icon.png|Fantasy Costume Devil Costume-icon.png|Devil Costume Red Alien Costume-icon.png|Red Alien Costume Ribbons Flags Alabama Flag-icon.png|Alabama Flag Alaska Flag-icon.png|Alaska Flag Arizona Flag-icon.png|Arizona Flag Arkansas Flag-icon.png|Arkansas Flag Bolivia Flag-icon.png|Bolivia Flag California Flag-icon.png|California Flag Colorado Flag-icon.png|Colorado Flag Connecticut Flag-icon.png|Connecticut Flag Delaware Flag-icon.png|Delaware Flag Ecuador Flag-icon.png|Ecuador Flag Florida Flag-icon.png|Florida Flag Georgia Flag-icon.png|Georgia Flag Hawaii Flag-icon.png|Hawaii Flag Idaho Flag-icon.png|Idaho Flag Illinois Flag-icon.png|Illinois Flag Indiana Flag-icon.png|Indiana Flag Iowa Flag-icon.png|Iowa Flag Kansas Flag-icon.png|Kansas Flag Kentucky Flag-icon.png|Kentucky Flag Louisiana Flag-icon.png|Louisiana Flag Maine Flag-icon.png|Maine Flag Maryland Flag-icon.png|Maryland Flag Massachusetts Flag-icon.png|Massachusetts Flag Michigan Flag-icon.png|Michigan Flag Minnesota Flag-icon.png|Minnesota Flag Montana Flag-icon.png|Montana Flag Nebraska Flag-icon.png|Nebraska Flag Nevada Flag-icon.png|Nevada Flag New Jersey Flag-icon.png|New Jersey Flag New Mexico Flag-icon.png|New Mexico Flag New York Flag-icon.png|New York Flag North Carolina Flag-icon.png|North Carolina Flag North Dakota Flag-icon.png|North Dakota Flag Ohio Flag-icon.png|Ohio Flag Oklahoma Flag-icon.png|Oklahoma Flag Oregon Flag-icon.png|Oregon Flag Pennsylvania Flag-icon.png|Pennsylvania Flag Poland Flag-icon.png|Poland Flag Rhode Island Flag-icon.png|Rhode Island Flag Romania Flag-icon.png|Romania Flag South Carolina Flag-icon.png|South Carolina Flag South Dakota Flag-icon.png|South Dakota Flag Tennessee Flag-icon.png|Tennessee Flag Texas Flag-icon.png|Texas Flag Thailand Flag-icon.png|Thailand Flag Utah Flag-icon.png|Utah Flag Venezuela Flag-icon.png|Venezuela Flag Vermont Flag-icon.png|Vermont Flag Virginia Flag-icon.png|Virginia Flag Washington Flag-icon.png|Washington Flag Wisconsin Flag-icon.png|Wisconsin Flag Wyoming Flag-icon.png|Wyoming Flag __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gameplay Category:Unreleased